


Roadside Assistance

by gsmaxwell



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, Closeted Character, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Sex in a Car, Uniform Kink, Unsafe Sex, hinted future klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmaxwell/pseuds/gsmaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt. --> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/28110.html?thread=32593870#t32593870</p><p>The first thing that attracted Blaine to Santana was the way she tore down Brian Koh when he took a double look at her friend as they walked down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

The first thing that attracted Blaine to Santana was the way she tore down Brian Koh when he took a double look at her friend as they walked down the hall.  
  
“Don’t be looking at my girl like that,” she had turned like a whip and Brian looked almost frightened as he bumped into a side table. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Peter Rabbit.”  
  
“My name’s-“ Brian’s voice shook a little.  
  
“I can see right through your over-styled frosted tips into your brain and you know what? Those thoughts you’re having about her: you, some cheap wine and the sleazy motel on Fifth and Grand; they aren’t nearly good enough for you to deserve to look at her ass like that. Now, why don’t you either man up and grow a pair so I can have at least the mild satisfaction of ripping them off and feeding them to you, or float away like the man-child you are until you can come up with something that’ll actually be worth her taking off her clothes for.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Brian knocked the table out of the way as he scurried to where Blaine was watching open mouth and impressed.  
  
“And you-“ Santana paused and Blaine swallowed around a dry throat. She appraised him; her eyes tallying up his crisp uniform jacket, the grey wool slack, the way he had parted his hair just so that morning. He couldn’t help but do the same. Her friend was pretty but there was just something more to the way Santana’s skirt flared almost obscenely short around her thighs making her legs seem long and endless. The all the Crawford Girls had to wear with their spring uniform was off and her white dress shirt was formfitting, her breasts filling it out nicely as she stood, one hand on her hip, her chest pushed out confidently as she took him in. Her arms were toned as well, the short sleeves pushed up for the sake of the unusually warm day so he could see her biceps strong, defined and framed with the white cotton. He blinked when he got to her face, her eyes dark and calculating as she smiled, her make up impeccable and glossy even though he knew they were heading to the shared pool for their swim club practice. He forced himself to keep her gaze, locking his knees as Brian whimpered behind him. “What kind of car do you have?”  
  
“A Bentley,” Blaine replied.  
  
“Yours or daddy’s?”  
  
“Well, my father gave it to me-“  
  
“I’ll meet you at the front door at 7,” she turned, the skirt twirling in a way that made Blaine clutch his shoulder bag. “Make sure there’s a table ready for me at Breadstix. I don’t do Antonio’s.”  
  
Their first date had ended as suddenly as it had begun in front of Santana’s doorstep. They had dinner and dessert and then she had forced him to buy her lipstick from the mall while the shops closed around them. She had kissed him, briefly, on the lips in front of her house and left him standing outside in a cloud of confusion and spicy perfume.  
  
Their second date had been the next week and had been planned much the same. It wasn’t that Santana chased him down, it more that she happened to be leaving the pool at the same time he was walking to his dorm. He thought maybe this time he would tell her, tell her that he usually didn’t think about girls, think about the way her knees socks slouched on her smooth legs, the swell of her breasts under his hand when she put them there, the cinnamon flavor as she kissed him in an alcove behind the school. But each time he tried to tell her the words were lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth as she pushed him into the brick and pressed her hip into his.  
  
Sometimes it was like that; Santana would pull him somewhere and touch him until he was dizzy with arousal. Sometimes she had him drive her to Breadstix, or the mall, or the movies and he would someone shell out his weekly allowance on sweaters, and dressed and lingerie.  
  
She never asked him questions. They never really _spoke_ , even when they were driving. Blaine had no idea why Santana had chosen him out of the dozens of boys who panted after the Crawford girls’ skirts every day and snuck in to peek at their swim practice. Maybe- maybe she knew about him. But even if she did know it didn’t seem to matter because even though Blaine knew what he liked Santana was turning that all around.  
  
He didn’t want to stop her, not even when he got an awkwardly supportive phone call from his father asking why there was a three hundred dollar charge to Victoria’s Secret.  
  
One day, his curiosity finally overcame as she pulled him into a quick make out session behind the bust of Sir Ronald McDunfry, the third headmaster of Dalton Academy.  
  
“Santana-“  
  
“Shut up,” she tugged at his tie and his hands clutched at her waist.  
  
“I just want to know-“ he gasped as she licked behind his ear. “Why me?”  
  
She pulled away for a second and looked at him with her lip curled in distaste. “Why you what?”  
  
“Why did you decide to date me? I mean, so many guys asked you-“  
  
“Listen, prep boy,” she glared at him. “I know I can have any boy at this school, or no boy if I want, but if you don’t shut your trap about it, or try to put a label like  _dating_  on what we do, instead of calling it like it is,  _sugar daddy,_ ” she tugged his loosened tie tight to emphasis the last word, “then I’m going to have to cut you loose. We date when I say we date and how can I make a judgment call without giving the goods a test ride?” Blaine nodded quickly and she released his tie so he could breathe easier. “As long as you stay interesting I might be willing to give you a trial run. Besides,” this time she grinned with too many teeth and Blaine swallowed. “You and I have the same little,” she leaned close to his ear and he shivered as she said, “ _naughty_ , dirty secret that all those pathetic virgins at your school wish they had. Now shut up and do that thing with your tongue.”  
  
The second thing he found attractive about Santana was what happened when she wasn’t around.  
  
Dalton Academy had an enforced No Bullying policy in place, the reason he had transferred here in the first place.  
  
That didn’t mean they had a No Sideway’s Glance policy. Or a No Uncomfortable Silences When Talking About Girls When Blaine’s Around policy.  
  
But ever since he had started being seen with Santana all those things seemed to disappear. And then it got weird.  
  
The first strange instance was when Brian Koh stopped by his room to ask for advice on where he should take Santana’s friend for their third date. Then Wes asked hurriedly if he knew how to put on a condom (something Blaine was proud to be able to demonstrate on a banana because of his relentless hours on Google). It wasn’t that it was strange to be asked, it was just strange that  _Wes_  was doing the asking. Still, Blaine was happy to help.  
  
Until suddenly his inbox was flooded with questions from boys he didn’t know from Dalton asking about positions, G-spots and did he know if it was illegal if the girl was a twice remove cousin?  
  
If Blaine had been a rock star before he was the Ghandi of teenage erotic advice now.  
  
He was just grateful he had decided to take his own sexual education in his own hands when he first realized all the schools in the area thought teaching sex ed meant showing a birthing movie and hoped porn could do the rest.  
  
But it wasn’t until Santana said that word,  _virgin_ , that he realized the reason his classmates were suddenly flocking to seek his sage advice wasn’t because he was infamously well read on the subject. It was because he was-wasn’t dating  _Santana Lopez_ , and he had been unceremonious kicked out of the virgin club by her proximity and into the limelight of Sexually Active.  
  
He wondered, briefly, if he should say something to Santana. After all, she was operating under the assumption he had some kind of experience (and he couldn’t help but preen a bit that he was apparently such a natural she hadn’t even noticed they it had been Blaine’s first kiss on her doorstep, even though he had kind of drooled on her chin). But in the end he decided no harm could really come from it and, besides, it was better for someone to over-estimate his intentions rather than under-estimate. He wasn’t planning on actually having sex with Santana—he didn’t even  _like_  girls that way and he wasn’t going to be disingenuous like that.  
  
But—  
  
For the first time he really felt like he was fitting in with the other boys. It wasn’t that they didn’t speak before but it was like a wall had been broken through. Blaine wasn’t sure if they thought he had changed his mind about being gay (which was a little insulting because making out with Santana didn’t make him any less attracted to boys) or if he had realized he was bisexual (he was toying with the idea because while making out with Santana felt amazing it didn’t have the same weak-kneed romance he felt sometimes when a particularly well-dressed boy caught his attention) but either way there was a level of comfortableness that hadn’t been there before in the locker rooms and lies or not Blaine found himself reluctant to set the record straight, so to speak.  
  
He would just stop Santana, should it come to it. Even though she was making his body feel things it had never felt before. He wasn’t an animal, he could stop those urges. And they were never really in a position to go further. All of their kisses and grope sessions were in semi-public places: outside of the pool, in a dark movie theatre, on her doorstep. She had said something about a test ride which made Blaine nervous with each hand that had started to wander below his belt, but surely she had been exaggerating so Blaine would buy her those new pumps.  
  
Their next date was to the Lima movie theatre which was far enough away that they had to leave school without changing. They had a few strange looks when Blaine bought the tickets (and popcorn. And candy. And a frozen yogurt) but Santana seemed to glow at the attention.  
  
The movie was bad; Santana only picked movies she didn’t want to watch. Blaine wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t want to miss something when they made out or if she just liked spending his money on things she didn’t want. Either way, when they left the theatre, Blaine had to shuffle with his bag over his half hard crotch and she coolly reapplied her chap stick as they settled in the car.  
  
“I don’t want to go home yet. Take a left at the lights.”  
  
Blaine obeyed silently, wondering if she had heard of another late night outlet because all the places he knew were closed by now but as she directed him with clipped answers he realized where they were headed. They turned down the secluded country road, the Bentley gliding smoothly over the dirt road until she finally directed him to park behind a small grove  
  
She opened her door without a word and Blaine scrambled to unbuckle his seatbelt, wondering wildly when the tactful moment was to respectfully refuse.  
  
“Usually,” she tugged off her blazer and Blaine felt his neck start to heat up because he could see the buttons of her white shirt tight against her breasts, “I don’t like the uniform. But sometimes, Anderson, you just—“ she tugged him almost angrily and their teeth clicked a little before they found a good rhythm. Santana had a determination about her and Blaine couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat race as she bit his lower lip. “You just make it  _work_.”  
  
He slid his hands along her ribs, the skin so much warmer than it was when he had held her thought her blazer. He could just feel her ribs if he pressed his hands down, her breathing heavy as she shoved the jacket open to the buttons on his-  
  
Her hands fell into his lap, not to his shirt buttons like he thought they would, and he yelped a little as her hand pressed down on his erection.  
  
There was nowhere to escape and he could feel the hard warmth of her teeth as she grinned and bit just above his shirt collar.  
  
“Come on, Anderson, I know I’ve been holding out but I had to make sure you had the bank account to back up your other  _account_ ,” she squeezed him though his pant and his hips flexed up. “And it seems the latter is even a bit more impressive.”  
  
“My,” he gasped as she straddle his thighs, her kilt covering up her up to her knees but the bare skin of her legs burning through his slacks, “bank account?”  
  
“Do you know you’ve bought almost a thousand dollars of crap this week alone?” she said, her mouth so close to his ear he could feel the tip of her tongue as she spoke. He shuddered and the hands on her waist slipped lower on her ass. He felt her reach down with both hands, unzipping his pants without unbuttoning them and sliding a smooth hand inside. “That’s some kind of commitment.”  
  
“O-oh,” Blaine shuddered as the kilt bunched under his fists.  
  
“Don’t you want to get something back?” she continued, pressing the heel of her hand along the length of his cock, dragging her palm up, over his underwear. His toes curled, still in his dress shoes. Her voice was deeper now; an excited hitch in her breath as she arched forward and he could feel the softness of her breasts rubbing against his chest.  
  
“Santana, I-“  
  
“I’ve seen the way you watch my ass in this uniform,” she closed her fingers around him, the tips of her fingernails digging into his pelvis. “You’re as ass man and let’s face it, I’ve got a fantastic one. You’ve been a gentleman, granted, no playing south of the border but this time,” she leaned her hips into his hands and his fingers dug into firm skin, his nose pushing into her collar bone, the strength radiating from her toned body making him want to push back. “This time I’m going to give you a courtesy ticket.”  
  
“But I-“  
  
It was difficult to think with Santana’s hand down his pants like that; the reasons he had come up with for not sleeping with Santana were disappearing with each small tug she gave.  
  
“I know all you prep boys are the same, virgins until you convince some poor school girl with self-esteem issues to give it up after a few wine coolers.” Blaine wanted to protest. “But lucky for you, I haven’t gotten a chance to be really fucked in a while. I know you’ve been thinking about all the dirty, twisted things you want to do. It’s hard to resist my assets, I know and you’ve been a good,” she squeezed tight and Blaine’s mouth tipped open with a silent gasp, “boy for waiting so long. I’ll even make it easy for you.”  
  
Then, she was gone and Blaine felt the sharp chill of the night air even though the backseat windows had gone steamy.  
  
It was hard to say who exactly instated the next move because things were a blur in Blaine’s memory. He remembered pressing against her back, the hard line of his cock shoved under her kilt, pressing between her ass.  
  
“Come on,” her voice was rough now as she shifted, rubbing Blaine between her cheeks and he had to fight to keep from coming right then. “Fuck me.”  
  
He was grateful the zipper to his pants was already undone as he fumbled with his belt. He could barely pull the leather from the buckle, and then the button to the slacks open because his hands were shaking so badly. Finally, somehow, they were open and he pushed the pants and his briefs down to his thigh, just enough for his cock to spring free, hard and pulsing at little at the head. It felt like too much time had passed and he fumbled forward, flipping up her kilt out of the way as he tried to wrestle her underwear down.  
  
“That’s it,” she urged him, rocked back and arching her ass into the air as Blaine stopped, suddenly unsure. “Put it in.”  
  
Her pussy was waxed bare, something Blaine had never really thought about and he reached to touch the already wet lips, wondering if he had to do something for her like all the websites had told him he needed to do for another boy.  
  
“I’m not a prom date, hurry up,” she moved and Blaine almost jumped out of his skin. He grabbed his cock, his hands sweaty and damp and lined himself up with where he hoped was the right place before he drove forward.  
  
“Oh my God,” he gasped, the sudden wet, tight,  _heat_ , making his hip buck further forward into her. Santana moaned too, thankfully, Blaine thought feverishly. His body felt numb and at the same time he couldn’t stop  _feeling_  as he shoved into her roughly without thinking.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she groaned, a sigh of relief. “Come on, like you mean it.”  
  
He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward again, her body pushing back greedily. He held her hips because he had nowhere else to put them and pulled out halfway only to push back in as hard as he could go.  
  
She let out a long moan and glanced back over her shoulder with hooded eyes. “I know you’ve got more than that, prep boy.”  
  
He felt like he shouldn’t have room for embarrassment because his senses felt too overwhelmed already but he couldn’t stop the blush ( _again_ , Goddamn) and quickly tried to find a faster rhythm. Santana moaned and dropped her head so her ass tilted further in the air. There was a roaring sound in his ears, he wasn’t sure anything could feel this good as something seemed to take over him as he pounding into her. He could hear her moaning and squirming as she shoved back in time with him, each thrust driving him deeper that he thought possible.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she panted in a growl. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me!”  
  
Blaine wondered if he should reply but he was having trouble drawing in each breath. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since they had started but it felt like forever and his muscles were starting to burn when suddenly Santana must have squeezed in some kind of  _wonderful_  place because suddenly a horrifying thing happened and he grabbed her hips with a strength he didn’t know he possessed.  
  
“What?” she turned her head sharply, panting. “Don’t stop!”  
  
“I’m going to come,” Blaine managed to say though his voice was strangled.  
  
“Oh no you’re not.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Blaine had to struggle to keep still because if he so much as  _breathed_  sideways this was going to be over quickly.  
  
Santana huffed and there was a pause before she spat out, “Are you a one-hit wonder?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“When you cry into your spank bank sock at night, do you deposit with or without interest?”  
  
“Santana, I have no idea what you mean.”  
  
“If you come now,” she turned her head and Blaine gasped as he shifted but managed to keep himself together, “are you going to be able to keep  _fucking_  me or am I going to have to feed you your own testicles?”  
  
Blaine processed for a minute then nodded and quickly said, “Yes. I mean yeah, keeping my testicles where they are.”  
  
“Okay then,” she stretched out, one leg slipping from the seat to brace against the floor. The move shifted Blaine so he had to brace one leg on the floor as well but he felt more stable and suddenly he could somehow get deeper until his pelvis was pressed flat against her. “Go wild.”  
  
This wasn’t how Blaine expected his first time to be but as he smoothed his hand over her hips, her pleated skirt hiked up just enough so he could put his thumbs at the top of her ass he couldn’t really regret it. The talk had cooled him somewhat but as soon as he started to move again, this time with more power, slower and watching the slide of his cock in and out, he could feel himself quickly reaching where he had been.  
  
Santana’s ass was perfect, smooth and firm in his hands as he squeezed. Her hips rounded in a way that was undeniably feminine but there was something… pretty about it. He slid his hands up to press on her waist, forcing her back to arch more and exposing the crinkled skin around another hole. He pressed against it with one nervous hand and suddenly Santana stopped rocking back eagerly to meet him.  
  
“Hey, that is going to need a lot more than Prada!”  
  
Blaine snatched his hand back like he had been burned and snapped his hips until she gave a high pitched moan.  
  
“ _Hmmmm,_ ” she seemed to purr as he thrust hard, sweat starting to gather on his forehead. It was too hot in the car, especially because he still had his blazer on, but he could feel himself on edge and with a few more forceful snaps, there was a curl in his toes and he groaned, falling boneless over her back and pressed her flat onto the seat as his hips jerked and shuttered into her.  
  
He couldn’t move for a few minutes, he had to just lay there dizzy and panting as his body tried to make sure he hadn’t ruptured something. But Santana was impatient and after only a minute or so she wiggled from under him and shoved him hard enough against the car door his head made a painful crack on the window. He grabbed at his head painfully as she straddled his lap, her pussy wetter than before as she rubbed against his still hard cock.  
  
“Round 2.”  
  
Blaine was grateful for his youth and his ability to stay hard even after coming but he wasn’t sure he would be grateful tomorrow. Santana’s hand had reached between his legs to stroke up and down on his cock; it was still firm in her hand but his orgasm had softened it somewhat. He hissed at the sensitivity of it but Santana worked him expertly, her grip just firm enough to work him past the burn.  
  
“This is why I go for boys like you,” she purred, swiping her thumb over the top in a way that made Blaine thrust up.  
  
“W-wait,” he groaned and reached out suddenly to grab her wrist. “W-we didn’t use any-“  
  
She snorted and slapped his hand away so she could resume. “Trust me, there’s no way I’m getting knocked up. Greenwich sets their clock by my birth control pill.”  
  
“But-“ Blaine wondered suddenly how to ask the girl who was stroking your cock if she had any STIs without being rude about it. “There’s other things condoms protect against…”  
  
“My father’s a doctor, I get all the tests for free and under the table, literally,” she hitched her hips up and Blaine gasped as she sank down in one smooth movement. Her eyelashes fluttered, they were thick with mascara against her cheeks and Blaine’s breath caught as her lips curled into a smile.  
  
“Aren’t you worried about me-“  
  
She reached out with her manicured hand and placed it over his mouth. “No talking.”  
  
“Mmph,” Blaine mumbled but as she rose and fell he found he couldn’t find the words anyway.  
  
Santana was on the Crawford swim team which meant she had the long, lean muscles of an athlete. Normally Blaine appreciated the clean lines of her and her team mates from a purely esthetic point of view but as she squeezed muscles Blaine previously didn’t know existed he had a new found love of the sport. Her hand slipped from his mouth and gripped his shoulder instead to steady herself.  
  
It was hot in the car and Blaine knew he was sweating in his jacket but as Santana rose and fell in his lip with hooded eyes he couldn’t find the energy to shrug it off. His pants had shifted to under his ass when she had shoved him against the door so at least he knew his cock wasn’t going to catch on the zipper if she twisted the wrong way. He wondered if it was normal to do it like this, without taking of anything, but he found he didn’t really care as he smooth his hands down her torso again. Her kilt was covering where they were connected but Blaine found he liked the way it settled. Her breasts rose and fell under his thumbs and he found himself transfixed by the way they strained against the buttons.  
  
“You’re such a pretty boy,” she said, her breath rising and falling in time with the steady pace she was setting. “So prime and proper with your little t-tie,” her breath hitched, “and your jacket. It makes you look smaller you know.”  
  
“What?” Blaine found himself wanting to thrust up to meet her each time but her hands kept him pinned. “Smaller?”  
  
“I almost didn’t recognize you,” she pressed down firmly, taking Blaine deep as she swiveled her hips on him and he moaned because  _ohmyGod_ , there was no way it was healthy for another human being to be so hot around his cock. “The first time I saw you, you were boxing. I don’t really  _do_  those kind of guys, you know? They think they’re all that but they really don’t have a fucking clue.”  
  
“Ngh,” was all Blaine managed as he struggled to keep his eyes from crossing.  
  
“You,” she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, holding them tight, “on the other hand look like a delicate little flower standing up for your boyfriend there in the hall,” the words were almost sneered, “all wide-eyed with your Armani shoes and school boy innocence.”  
  
“Santana, I can’t—“  
  
“Oh yes you can,” she started to move faster, rocking forward and gasping as she did. She reached one hand off his blazer to grab at his hair. He winced as she pulled part of it feel from the gel and her fingernails dug into his scalp. “I took a chance on you the first time, now it’s my turn.”  
  
“Brian’s not my boyfriend,” he managed to gasp out as she yanked his head to the side and bit under his jaw. He winced, “I’m not—“  
  
“Oh yes you are,” she licked over the bite mark which Blaine was certain was going to leave marks. “And that’s why you can fuck me without coming before we even get to the good part.”  
  
His hips snapped up and she whined with each thrust. “Good part?”  
  
She kept her hand in his hair, the other letting go of her chest as she hiked her legs high around his ribs, the skirt bunching with the flap of his blazer as she pushed against the window, dragging him down by his hair until he was sprawled on top of her on the seat. He had one knee tucked into the corner of the seat, keeping one of her legs trapped and pushed nearly to her shoulder while the other legs he had to keep on the floor of the car. The pain from her grip was distracting but, somehow, she rolled her body up, hooked her free legs behind Blaine’s ass, and  _pulled_  him in like she was reeling a fish. She gasped at the movement then grinned slyly.  
  
“How does it feel to do a girl?”  
  
Blaine couldn’t answer because his brain was three steps behind but he even though he was pressed flat again her, the buttons of their dress shirts clicking as she wiggled under him, he was suddenly certain that Santana was insane. He tried to pull away and out but she must have been some kind of super human because her leg kept him firmly in place.  
  
“Come on, you’ve already come in a lady once,” she panted. “It’s not fair for you to run out on me now.”  
  
“But-“ he struggled to catch his breath. “You  _knew_  and you still-“  
  
“If it’s any consolation I like doing girls too,” she flexed her abs and Blaine thrust forward because, _damn_ , it didn’t seem to matter if she was a girl or a boy that kind of liquid movement with her body was irresistible.  
  
It didn’t seem like she was going to let him go and even though he had already came once it didn’t stop his body from demanding more. He shifted and she tightened her thigh warningly but it was only to brace himself better so he could start rocking into her.  
  
“It doesn’t seem that way,” Blaine grunted as she relaxed her hold and he could move more freely.  
  
“Girls, boys,” she reached down to grab at his ass which sent an unexpected shivered down to Blaine’s toes. “You’re doing a living breathing Katy Perry experiment now and I don’t see any complaints either.”  
  
Blaine flushed but braced his hand on the side of her head and started to thrust in earnest. Neither of them spoke now; neither could speak as Blaine let his body take over again. He realized that Santana was still holding his hair but her other hand had snaked under her skirt when he suddenly felt the back of her fingers on the underside of his cock, pressing right at the slick where he entered her. Her thumb was moving at the top, pressing at her clit as he thrust into her and he groaned, the extra sensation almost too much.  
  
Her orgasm came on as a surprise. Her mounting gasps suddenly broke and a keening sound filled the back seat as she arched off the seat as far as she could, shuddering as she bit her lip and her nails felt they like were breaking the skin on the back of his neck. He almost stopped to make sure she was okay but she kept rocking against him, riding out her orgasm on his cock as if he was just an instrument so he kept going, trying to watch her and make sure he was doing okay while she pulsed around him.  
  
Finally she relaxed back against the seat her eyes closed but her face suddenly lax and open making Blaine felt uncomfortable looking at it. He turned his head so he was pressing his face into her neck and thrust unsteadily half a dozen or so more times until he felt his second orgasm start to wash over him, weaker than the first but still strong enough to make his breath catch.  
  
They rested like that for a few minutes until Blaine started to be concerned he was crushing her and he sat up. He tucked himself back into his pant quickly, zipping up and trying to not look at where Santana’s pussy was still bare and open at the edge of her kilt and then politely pulled it down to cover her. Her eyes were still closed but she smirked and cracked on open slowly.  
  
“Not bad for a first timer,” she reached her arms over her head and stretched as if she were waking up from a nap then pulled herself up on her elbows watching him as he fiddled with his shirt cuffs. “I guess that won’t happen again.”  
  
Blaine’s mouth flapped open once or twice but shook his head in silent agreement. She sighed, disappointed and then sat up the rest of the way, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder so it looked untouched and slipped a foot unto the other leg of her panties so she could pull them up. Blaine looked away, suddenly aware at how fogged the windows had gotten and for a horrified moment he remembered that they were on the side of a road in the middle of the countryside. He wondered if anyone had passed by.  
  
“It’s time for you to buy me something,” he glanced back as she opened the back door and he followed out his own side until they were back in the front seat and she had flipped down the mirror to fix her make up. “I could go for a burger or something.”  
  
“Actually,” Blaine paused, his hand on the keys still in the ignition. She glanced over, an expression poised for a sharp comeback, ready and willing to fire, but Blaine gathered his courage and said, “I think it’s time for you to buy me a burger.”  
  
Though Blaine had known Santana for nearly a month now, he had never seen her expression soften like that and a hint of a smile in her eyes.  
  
“If you need a manly slap on the back or some other kind of macho celebratory blood shedding rite-of-passage bullshit you’re going to have to find someone with an actual penis,” she said though her words didn’t bite. “But, sure. Burger.”  
  
Blaine started the car. He felt lighter as they moved back onto the road and he turned the car around. Santana rolled down the window as they went and then glanced over at him with a different kind of look in her eye.  
  
“You know, I know this guy on a swim team—“  
  
“Thanks,” Blaine cut her off. “But I’m good. You don’t need to baby me.”  
  
“I’m seriously, he’s really into fashion, I’m sure you can bond over your suspenders or something—“  
  
Blaine shot her a look and she shut up. He wondered if it was the sex that mellowed her out or if she was feeling guilty because she had a kind of looseness to her that he had never seen but before he could think about it more she started talking again. “Seriously, he was dating my girl Brittany for a while but he definitely plays for your side because she was pulling out the big guns and he still kept his legs as closed as a Mormon nun.”  
  
“Mormons don’t—“ Blaine stopped himself but not before she grinned at him and opened his glove compartment until she came up with a pen to scribble on the back of his hand, despite his protests.  
  
“He’s just enough of a ladyboy if you get uncomfortable at least you have some experience you won’t get lost. I can even lend him my uniform if I can borrow your blazer.”  
  
“ _No!_ ” Blaine nearly swerved into the shoulder he looked at her horrified and she cackled as they drove back into town.


End file.
